


Deserve

by DevilJesus



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Jacob thinks Younghoon deserves the worldI love these soft boyz 🥺🥺🥺
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringo_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/gifts).



  
“Mmm, Jacob-ie, that feels so good.”  
  
Jacob hummed his approval as he rubbed oil between Younghoon’s shoulders. As he reached the muscle below, Younghoon let out a small whimper that set Jacob’s blood on fire. He’d learned what that sound meant – that Younghoon had begun to slip into that headspace where he could finally relax and let Jacob take care of him  
  
“That’s right,” he murmured. “Just let go.”  
  
“Yes~,” Younghoon breathed and Jacob felt the tension in his muscles dissipate.  
  
While Younghoon was naked, Jacob had kept his sweatpants on and ignored his growing erection. This was about Younghoon and not about sex - at least, not until Younghoon wanted it to be. Jacob’s hands slipped down, gently massaging the muscles along Younghoon’s spine. Each breathy moan he released made Jacob swell with pride, among other things.  
  
Adjusting himself, Jacob moved away from Younghoon’s back, instead focusing on his thighs. He felt Younghoon shiver but forced himself to return to his task. He rubbed Younghoon’s calves and ankles, then his feet.  
  
Younghoon let out a quiet moan and Jacob smiled. As he moved back up, he gentled his touch to ensure Younghoon knew he had no intention to take it further. That was, until Younghoon whined, “Jacob? please.”  
  
Jacob continued with the soft movements as he whispered, “Tell me what you need.”  
  
“Need you,” Younghoon replied, digging his fingers into the bedding. “You always make me feel so good. Please.”  
  
Jacob took a deep breath, collecting himself. “Tell me what you want. I will always give you whatever you ask for, sweetheart.”  
  
Younghoon smiled at the gentle tone and the pet name. He nodded but buried his face in the blanket. 

Jacob moved one hand up, following the length of Younghoon’s spine before taking a gentle but possessive hold on the back of his neck. Younghoon sighed into it, trying to push back and make it firmer.  
  
“Can you tell me?” Jacob asked in a soft voice. “I’ll do anything you ask me to.”  
  
Younghoon’s body was wracked with shivers as Jacob continued to rub his back and along his upper arms. Each touch was strategically placed away from any place that may tease him, though Jacob knew that, in itself, was a tease as well.  
  
“You’re getting so tense, sweetheart,” he chided, though his voice held no disapproval. “Guess I have to start all the way over.”  
  
“No, Jacob-ie, please,” Younghoon cried out. “I’ve been good, haven’t I?”  
  
Jacob’s resolve had been shaky at best but he felt it crumbling. “God, you’re so good, baby boy. Always so perfect for me.”  
  
“Please,” Younghoon begged.  
  
There was something in his voice that brought Jacob back to himself in a rush. Younghoon was desperate, yes, but he was also afraid. He’d always been self conscious, always wanting to please others. 

Jacob adjusted himself to the side and gently helped Younghoon roll over onto his back, pushing his own need down. Younghoon looked up at him, biting his already red lip.  
  
“Younghoon-ie,” Jacob murmured, touching Younghoon’s cheek. “Can you tell me?”  
  
After a moment, Younghoon opened his mouth and Jacob almost gasped at the swollen state of his bottom lip. “Jacob~,” Younghoon panted and Jacob waited. “Please, I need to come.”  
  
“You need me to touch you?”  
  
“Yes,” he whimpered and Jacob swallowed. “W-want your fingers.” His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink as his beautiful round doe eyes gazed up at Jacob.   
  
“You want to come on my fingers, Younghoon?” he asked.  
  
“Please,” Younghoon pleaded and Jacob had had enough of making him wait.  
  
He grabbed the lube and crawled between Younghoon’s long legs, running his hands from Younghoon’s knees to his hips. His cock was hard and red, already leaking onto his belly, and his chest rose and fell in quick, hurried gasps.  
  
“Look at you,” Jacob rasped and Younghoon moaned, as if Jacob’s voice alone had caused him pleasure. “So beautiful,” Jacob went on, “so perfect for me.”  
  
“Jacob, please,” Younghoon begged and Jacob nodded before slicking up his fingers.  
  
While he had no intention to tease Younghoon further, he was in no hurry. He slipped one inside slowly, watching Younghoon’s body accept him as if it were made for it, for him. When his knuckle fit against Younghoon’s perineum, he held still and watched as the younger man began to squirm. Jacob crooked his finger and moaned when Younghoon arched into it, whimpering.  
  
“So pretty,” Jacob murmured.  
  
“More,” Younghoon gasped, “please.”  
  
Jacob shook his head. “Can you be patient for me, sweetheart?” Younghoon sobbed, lifting both hands to cover his face. “I want to take my time. You’re already so far gone, Younghoon-ie. I wanna make this last.”  
  
Younghoon trembled as he forced his body to keep still, to please Jacob, and Jacob had never experienced anything so erotic. His own cock was hard in his pants but he knew he could ignore it. This wasn’t about him.  
  
Slowly, Jacob slipped a second finger in and Younghoon cried out, arching his back and curling his toes. Jacob began to move his arm, slipping the fingers out and then pushing them back in before crooking them to rub on Younghoon’s prostate while his thumb rubbed Younghoon’s perineum.  
  
“Jacob, please,” he cried. “I need it, need to come.”  
  
“You look like you could come any moment,” Jacob groaned, watching Younghoon fall into absolute bliss. He pushed a third finger inside, watching as Younghoon arched further, almost impossibly so. “What do you need?”  
  
Younghoon shuddered. “Want you to tell me,” he whispered. “Tell me what you want to do to me.”  
  
Jacob blinked back at him before he took a deep breath. “You want to know what I want to do to you?” Younghoon nodded from behind his hands. “You wanna hear how I wanna fuck your tight ass, bend you over and take you? Slip a plug inside you and keep you ready for me, for whenever I want you.”

Younghoon’s eyes went almost comically wide; his ears burning red. “Oh, my God,” he groaned, rocking his hips. 

Jacob smirked, Younghoon was the only one that knew this side of him; the Angel facade gone and replaced by pure desire for the beautiful man beneath him.   
  
“Want to feel you come around my cock,” Jacob continued.  
  
“Just your cock,” Younghoon pleaded and Jacob released a deep moan. “Please,” Younghoon continued, “want you to fill me up.”  
  
“Fuck, Younghoon-ie,” Jacob rasped, letting his head fall back. “Yes, yes, I want to. Wanna come inside my baby. Wanna give you anything you ask for.”  
  
“Please, Jacob-ah.”  
  
Jacob was tempted – so tempted, but Younghoon was clearly on the brink of his orgasm and Jacob shook his head. “Not this time, sweetheart.” He knew Younghoon would take it as rejection, so he went on, “I wanna make you come and then…”  
  
“Th-then?” Younghoon gasped.  
  
“I want you to make me come however you want to,” Jacob groaned. “Would you like that?”  
  
The younger man nodded. “Wanna suck your cock, Jacob-ie,” he breathed out and Jacob thought he might come in his pants, just from the suggestion. “Please, wanna, I want–”  
  
“Yes–” Jacob paused, taking a shaky breath. “Anything you want.”  
  
“Please,” Younghoon murmured, “wanna come.”  
  
Jacob groaned, low and dark, and began rubbing Younghoon’s prostate with more determination. He recognized the sounds, the desperate and wanton sounds of Younghoon’s orgasm, and they nearly drove him mad with his own desire.  
  
Younghoon’s abdomen clenched and his hips jerked with every drag of Jacob’s fingers. “S-so close,” he panted and Jacob nodded.  
  
“You gonna come for me?” Jacob rasped.  
  
Younghoon’s entire body went rigid and he stopped breathing for a moment before he cried out. His come shot across his chest, even hitting his chin and Jacob leaned down to lap it up.  
  
“So good for me,” he praised as he cleaned Younghoon off. “My good boy.”  
  
“Jacob~,” Younghoon breathed as he came down.  
  
Jacob slipped his fingers free and wiped them off before Younghoon reached for him. He took Jacob’s face in his hands and pulled him into a deep, wet kiss, groaning. After another moment, he pulled away and began moving, trying to shift them.  
  
“Where do you want me?” Jacob asked and Younghoon grinned at him.  
  
“On your back, Jacob,” he said, licking his lips. “Want you to come in my mouth and…”  
  
He hesitated and Jacob asked, gently, “And?”  
  
“Want you to come on my face,” he finished in a rush and Jacob gasped.  
  
The image of Younghoon on his knees, his beautiful face covered in Jacob’s come, licking it up…  
  
“Oh, shit, baby,” Jacob groaned, a shocked, indecent sound. “Jesus Christ, you’re something else.”  
  
Younghoon looked at him with wide, anxious eyes and asked, “Do you… want to?”  
  
Jacob pulled Younghoon into a deep, harsh kiss, and flipped them over. “Yes, of course,” he groaned, digging his hands in Younghoon’s hair. “Anything you want, anything, sweetheart.”  
  
“But–” Younghoon began, then hesitated.  
  
Jacob waited, patiently, for several moments before he asked, “Do you want me to do something?”  
  
“Kind of…” Younghoon bit his lip. “Please, don’t… fuck my face… hard.”  
  
Jacob blinked and smiled awkwardly. He’d done it before, unable to control his actions as he’d felt Younghoon’s hot mouth on him.   
  
“I’ll hold still until you tell me otherwise, sweetheart,” Jacob promised, giving Younghoon a warm smile.  
  
In a matter of moments, Younghoon had taken Jacob all the way into his mouth. Jacob clenched the blanket in his fists and moaned, unable to take his eyes away from the scene. Younghoon’s lips were stretched around him; his eyes were closed; and his silver hair fell around his face in soft waves.  
  
God, Jacob thought, he’s so fucking gorgeous.  
  
“God, baby boy,” he groaned, licking his lips. “You’re so-oh god, you feel so good.”  
  
In response, Younghoon moaned and sucked the tip of Jacob’s cock, using his hand to pump the rest. Jacob’s eyes crossed in pleasure and he dropped his head back onto the pillow, unable to keep watching for fear he’d come too quickly.  
  
He knew Younghoon was giving this to him because he wanted to please him, and he knew he wanted it to last. After a moment, Younghoon’s free hand took Jacob’s, lacing their fingers together and Jacob looked down at him again.  
  
“Oh shit,” he moaned as Younghoon took him all the way into his mouth again and swallowed. “Oh, my God, sweetheart, you look so pretty.”

Younghoon shivered at the praise, Jacob knew how much the younger man enjoyed the way he spoke to him like he were the only man in the world. But to Jacob he really was. Younghoon was the only man in Jacob’s world.   
  
Pulling off, Younghoon rasped, “You like it?”  
  
Jacob nodded his head vehemently. “Yes, shit, it’s so good.”  
  
Younghoon grinned before licking from the base to the tip and back down, then sucking the head some more. Jacob was panting and gasping, digging his heels into the bed and gripping Younghoon’s hand tightly.  
  
“Shit, sweetheart, I‘m close, you gotta stop,” he urged but Younghoon wasn’t stopping. “I’m-shit, Younghoon, you gotta–”  
  
Younghoon only took Jacob deeper into his throat, ignoring his warnings. Jacob dug his fingers in Younghoon’s hair, trying to pull him off, but Younghoon released a deep, rumbling moan at the sensation and Jacob was gone.  
  
“Ah-shit, I’m coming, baby, I’m coming,” he panted just before Younghoon pulled away, allowing Jacob’s come to spill across his face, neck, and chest.  
  
He lay, breathless and sated on the bed as Younghoon licked him clean until the sensation became too much and he was jerking away. 

“You okay, Jacob?” He asked and Jacob huffed, reaching up to run his thumb along Younghoon’s chin, pushing some come into his waiting lips.  
  
“Oh my God,” Jacob groaned. “Look at you.” Younghoon sucked on Jacob’s thumb, holding his gaze for a moment before Jacob yanked him into a deep, wet kiss. “That was incredible.”  
  
“Mmm,” Younghoon purred, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  
  
“Let me get you cleaned up?” Jacob asked and Younghoon nodded, though he continued pressing kisses to Jacob’s lips. “I’ll be right back,” Jacob promised and slipped off the bed, wetting a cloth with warm water and returning to wipe Younghoon down. “You’re amazing. I’m so– I’m so lucky. I can’t believe how lucky I am.”  
  
Younghoon smiled up at him, almost shyly; his cheeks flushing a soft pink. He knelt on the bed as Jacob stood next to it. “I’m lucky too. You… you do so much for me, I–”  
  
He didn’t finish and Jacob didn’t press him. Instead, he tossed the cloth into the hamper and lay back on the bed. “Come here,” he whispered, reaching for Younghoon and pulling him to Jacob’s side; his long legs wrapping around Jacob happily. “Was that alright?”  
  
Younghoon nodded. “Thank you for being so gentle.”  
  
Jacob smiled. “I only want to give you what you need – what you deserve.”  
  
Younghoon’s breathing began to even out and he muttered, “I just want you.”  
  
That hit Jacob in the chest and he buried his nose in Younghoon’s shining silver hair, kissing his head and smiling against the soft strands. 

He never wanted to lose this and the intensity of his feelings was growing by the day. Each moment they shared only made him want Younghoon more – and in more ways.  
  
He could only hope that Younghoon felt the same.


End file.
